


7 rings

by RyansWorld



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, based on a tweet i saw, i swear i love tonraq and hiroshi, just korrasami flexing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 13:02:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17560913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RyansWorld/pseuds/RyansWorld
Summary: After being disowned from their families fresh out of high school, Korra and Asami become determined to prove everyone wrong. They end up becoming a power couple, not only in Republic City but internationally. Their motto “we want it, we got it.”





	7 rings

We want it.

**_“The dynamic duo, Korra and Asami Sato, just bought a luxurious 33 Million Yuan mansion!”_ **

**_“Korra and Asami Sato nominated for Grammy’s.”_ **

____

____

**_“Gucci announces new collection in collaboration with Asami Sato.”_ **

**__**

**__**

**_“Korra and Asami Sato take home two Grammy's: Producer of the Year, Song of the Year!”_ **

**_“Korra confirms engagement to girlfriend, Asami Sato, who was observed wearing a 15-carat ring!”_ **

We got it.

**_February 3rd, 2014_ **

“Get out, you fucking ungrateful child! I don't want to see your face again!” 

“I've been planning on doing so for a long fucking time!” 

Korra stormed out of the house, not sparing another look at her dad in the doorframe.

Technically, she was just disowned, so he's nothing but a 'fucking loser’ to her right now.

She tightened the strap of her backpack and ran in the middle of the road, slightly shivering from the cold breeze of the dark night.

Despite the darkness, she could recognize that figure anywhere. The running got slower as her lover got closer, her own backpack on her shoulders.

“So.”

“Yeah.”

“That fucker disowned me.”

“Same. What do we do now?” Asami slowly took Korra's hand, approaching her to fully hug her muscular arm, shivering.

Korra's tensed shoulders dropped as her gaze softened. She needs to find them a place to stay in first.

“We can go to Bolin and Opal's?” Asami nodded, and they immediately started walking to their destination.

**_7 months later_ **

Luckily, Bolin, Opal and even Mako were generous enough to help the couple with all they can. Korra and Asami were so thankful to them, now determined to work hard to repay their generosity and to prove the people that disowned them wrong.

Eventually, the two girls accepted an offer of writing and producing a song for some rising star. After all, the two were passionate about making music, that's how they met. 

After the song became a hit, multiple companies were asking for the producers of the song to work for them. The couple, of course, jumped at the opportunities and made a big profit out of making songs after songs for other artists.

“But when are we going to make songs for ourselves?” Asami asked out loud, causing Korra to pause the song she was currently editing. 

“You mean, like, debut as artists?” Korra tilted her head, turning her chair around to look at her girlfriend. 

Asami nodded immediately. Korra sighed and drummed her fingers on her desk. “That's a big jump babe. Are you sure we can handle it?”

“I don't know,” Asami bit her lower lip as she thought briefly, “I'm sure we'll manage tho.”

**_March 11th, 2015_ **

After months of working, their debut album was finally released and it got them lots of attention. The two girls were thankful for their new fans, promising to work harder for them.

Their main track was played everywhere, everyone in Republic City listened to it at least once. They were invited to award shows, reality TV, radio programs.

And so on, the couple kept on releasing hits, their social medias gaining lots of followers and likes, breaking international records.

Fastest album to reach 5M+ sales, most streamed songs in music platforms, even their solo works were successful.

 

They kept on spoiling their friends with gifts repaying their favors years ago.

Korra smiled at the brief flashbacks, still scrolling through the news sites.

“Sweetie, are we still trending?” 

“You know we are babe. Announcing our engagement after releasing our newest song? Genius of you.” Korra smiled as she kissed her fiancée's nape who was currently admiring her ring.

“Look at us now honey. We're worldwide artists, our songs are hits, we have enough money to be financially stable for the next ten thousand years!” Asami said, looking at her soon-to-be wife with her beautiful shiny emerald eyes, “who would've thought we'd get this far.”

Korra grinned. “Look who's laughing now. We proved those fuckers wrong. I bet you they're drowning in regret. I mean, imagine having two successful women as their daughters. Can't relate!” Korra playfully flipped her short hair, causing Asami to giggle.

“Come here you big puppy,” Asami engulfed her lover in a big hug, sighing against her neck, “i wish he was here for my wedding, but he HAS to be a homophobic asshole.”

Korra wrapped her arms tightly around her fiancée, her hands caressing her back and playing with her gorgeous raven locks, “We don't need them Asami. We're better off without them.” Korra placed a few kisses on the other's shoulder, nuzzling her neck.

Asami nodded, smiling against her skin.

They got everything they wanted, but most importantly, they have each other.

**Author's Note:**

> my first contribution to the fandom, yeehaw


End file.
